


Smile

by DeathsBIade



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsBIade/pseuds/DeathsBIade
Summary: a boy named Preston Grey finally remembered a girl he once hung out with as a kid, but he finds out she isnt the person she used to be. what happened to she, Charlotte Wisp?





	Smile

;Emotional detachment;  
is a psychological experience characterized by a lack of emotional connection to things around you, usually brought on by a traumatic event. The person in mind subconsciously mutes their emotions in order to protect themselves.  
charlotte  
i sometimes go outside in the middle of the night, to climb my roof using the ladder on the side of the house just to watch the moon and stars glimmer and sparkle in the night sky.  
the moon and stars lit up my dark skies more than the sunny days ever did  
there are so many stars in the universe,  
they gave me hope  
because so many stars were able to shine in the dark.  
i would look across the big yard, over the steep and grassy hills where my horse stays  
and i would think about all the times i was happy  
and how much i miss it  
when i went to bed at night, i wanted complete silence  
no sound from the tv  
or the air conditioning  
i wanted that true deaf-like silence so i could feel like my world is finally on pause.  
thats what helped me sleep many nights when i couldnt keep myself together.  
i always dreamed of fantasy and mythical creatures  
i enjoyed dreams like that  
i was in another world where theres no responsibility like the reality's sickening truths  
then i wake up from that wonderful dream  
i realized i had to go to school  
and do what school has required me to do.  
ive learned that in school that i dont fit in, at all  
and one day i found out it was because i never smile  
and for some reason, that hurt more than it should have  
and ever since that day, ive stopped enjoying school all together because i didnt just realize why i was alone. i wasnt even talented or smart in school, ive tried so hard  
and got no good grade earned  
so i decided for myself that there is no point in trying anymore  
because no matter how hard i ever tried, misery always came, shame always came, and so did grief.  
i decided that im going to get through school at my own way, alone.  
and hope someday i will disappear  
the hope the night sky gave kept me from ending it all  
which is why i am still alive  
-charlotte wisp,  
03:46 am friday  
01-03-19


End file.
